marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Anno Glorii
Anno Glorii, commonly abbreviated as AG, is a calendar system created by Skepness Man to accurately track time periods in the Marrissaverse. It is based on two cycles: the daily cycle (subdivided to hours, minutes and seconds) and the yearly cycle (subdivided to months, which makes Anno Glorii a solar calendar). The yearly cycle is not synchronized with the daily cycle in favor of each unit of time being of exactly the same length at all times, and as such a new year or month could possibly start in the middle of day. The calendar begins on the aftermath of the events of Invader Zim: Born Again Christian. Thus, the system is named after the story's main character, Gloria Deschanel, and the time directly after the aftermath is named January 1, AG 1. From this moment on the years are tracked. Each year lasts exactly 365.2421897 days and each month lasts exactly one twelfth of a year, with daily subdivisions named consecutively. The Second Creation lasts until November 11, AG 2624, when the Earth is attacked by the Red Miles. The system can also be used for events preceding Born Again Christian, counting the years downwards (for which the term is Before Deschanel, or BD), but as the time travel technology available to Skepness Man prevents travel to this era, causing him to dismiss the entire era as a myth, Before Deschanel dates are less reliable than AG dates. It is important to note that the correct usage of the term AG is for it to precede the year, e.g. AG 1980, AG 2174. However, many characters in-universe do not follow this usage, instead preferring the term to go after the year, e.g. 1980 AG, 2174 AG. This is similar to how the term AD, related to the Christian calendar system in real life, is used; as AD is an abbreviation of a Latin phrase, "anno Domini", which literally means "in the year of the Lord", it is intended to precede the year, but in practice, both the prefix and postfix forms are used. History of the world based on the Anno Glorii system Main article: Timeline of MarissaTheWriter stories/Anno Glorii *1 BD: the events of Invader Zim: Born Again Christian *AG 1: beginning of the time period covered by Anno Glorii *AG 1980: the events of the majority of Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host *AG 1998: the events of TEEN FORTRESS 2 *AG 2011: Portal Labs founded *AG 2174-2175: the events of ITS MY LIFE! and THE MARRISSA GAMES *AG 2211: Candacension Pixies takes over the world; beginning of the post-Condensation epoch *AG 2624: the events of Post-SCrash Session; the time period covered by Anno Glorii ends Trivia *Sometimes in MarissaTheWriter fics, AG is not used to refer to Anno Glorii. Rather, it is used to refer to Aranna Sorket, whose Pesterchum handle is artifiocularGambler. See also *Alternate calendar systems *Timeline of MarissaTheWriter stories Appearances *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' (First appearance) *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' Category:Time-related concepts